Heart, Body XX
by Hattori Mici
Summary: Sakura Haruno, seorang gadis yg dikagumi di sekolah manapun. hanya satu kelemahannya, yaitu menyukai makanan manis! sialnyaa masalah itu ketahuan oleh Sasuke si Pangeran Es Batu-?- Kalau tak mau rahasianya terbongkar Sakura harus jadi Pacarnya! Go aisatsu watashi no Hattori Mici *bungkuk"* Maaf jelek please RnR


Pagi yang cerah di Konoha High School (KHS)  
"Kyaaaa! Nona Sakura!"  
"Waaa! Nona Sakura masuk sekolah!" suara-suara menggema seantero sekolah saat seorang gadis cantik bermahkota bubblegum, mata sebening crystal emerlad berjalan anggun, dengan senyum menawan yang membuat para siswa maupun siswi tepar dan klepek" ditempat-?- sebentar kita dengarkan lagi yuk reaksi para siswa siswi KHS *siul"*  
" Hari ini pun... Rambutnya tetap sehalus sutra!"  
" Cewe yang mengagumkan ya!"  
" Sial, Dia menolak ku..."  
" Baguslah "  
Sakura POV :  
Aku Haruno Sakura, si cewe cantik. Ya, cewe cantik ... Sangat menyenangkan, apa lagi semakin dikatakan.. *sweatdrop* belajar.. Paket kecantikan.. Supaya dibilang cantik .. Aku berjuang sekuat tenaga setiap hari, makanya jalan kecantikan sudah hampir kugenggam, tapi... EH! KENAPA ADA KUE... DI KELAS?!  
Seeeer ... Gulp ...  
Aku yang cantik ini... cuma punya satu kelemahan, Aku sangat suka makan manis, terutama KUE!  
End Sakura POV  
Haup... Haup ..." Enak"  
"Oi !" Tiba - tiba seorang siswa tampan berambut raven mirip err-pantat ayam memergoki dan mendekati sakura yang sedang belepotan krim, makan kue!  
DOEENG !  
"Kenapa kamu makan seenaknya!..."  
"...itu kue ku!" Yup! Orang ini adalah Uciha Sasuke, orang yang terkenal dingin dan menyeramkan. Sakura hanya bisa mematung seperti kehilangan rohnya.  
" Aku melihat hal yang bagus, Nona Haruno Sakura yang cantik dan terkenal ... Makan kue ... Dengan mulut super lebar ditambah kue orang lagi ... " Gyuut, slurp. Jari Sasuke menyentuh lembut bibir Sakura lalu membersihkan krim yang tertempel di sana, dan Nyum, lalu memakannya! It-itu bukannya... Ciuman tak langsung! *gak usah lebay gitu kalee*  
"K-ku mohon jangan ka-katakan pada orang lain... !" Ujar Sakura takut-takut.  
"Bagaimana ya..."  
"... Emh, baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya"  
"Ap-apa?"  
" Kamu harus jadi pacarku!"  
1 detik

2 detik

3 detik  
"Eehhh! PACAR?!" #Dasar Sakura lemot *serbuuu!*  
"kalo kamu gak mau gak papa kok, tapi saat itu..." *devilsmile* Sasuke memeluk sakura dari belakang membuat Sakura 10 kali lipat merinding!  
"... Akan ku bocorkan rahasia mu pada banyak orang!" GAH! FUUH! DIANCAM!  
'Ke...kenapa aku harus pacaran sama cowo ini?! Tapi rahasia ku bisa ketahuan ...aku harus pacaran dengannyaaa!'

"Bohong! Mereka..."  
"... PACARAN?! Waaa pasangan cantik dan ganteng!"  
Sekarang pasangan(setengah terpaksa) berjalan bergandengan tangan, orang lain melihatnya pasti akan bilang 'romantisnya!' Tapi dari segi Sakura? GAK!  
Pluuk ...  
Tangan Sasuke merengkuh pundak Sakura yang lebih pendek darinya. Dengan refleknya Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke.  
" Ya sudah, aku terpaksa membocorkannya ..." Kata Sasuke, tepatnya berbisik tepat dicuping Sakura, hingga Sakura dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke di tengkuknya.  
Sreet ... *langsungkembali* UH!  
"Ck!" Sasuke berdecak, rasa panas menyelimuti kulit wajahnya, terdpat semburat tipis disana err-ya, tipis...  
'Hanya dengan mencium aroma rambutnya saja sudah membuat jantung merdetak lebih cepat, ingin sekali aku memilikinya seutuhnya. Hn! Apa yang ku pikirkan!' #eittss tuan Uciha bicara dalam hati saja gengsinya selangit apa lagi bicara langsung! Ckckck  
" Sakura, kesini sebentar!"  
" Ehh?!"  
Tiba - tiba Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke belakang ruang olahraga yang sepi!  
'Tak ada siapa pun! Jangan -jangan dia mau berbuat mesum?!' Teriak inner Sakura.  
" Sakura ..."  
DEG!  
'Ternyata benar! Gak mau! Aku akan di paksa' teriak inner Sakura -lagi- tangannya pun sudah siap menyilang di dadanya.

" Hn. Makanlah!" Kata Sasuke menyodorkan kue cupcake di hiasi buah-buahan yang manis dan terlihat begitu cantik!  
"E-eh!... Kue, fruit cake!"  
" Cepat dimakan!" Kata Sasuke lagi karena merasa Sakura hanya memandangnya.  
"I-iya makasih..." Haup...  
'A...apa ini?! Harmoni antara buah dan krim, cupnya juga terbuat dari buah"  
" Sasuke! Beli dimana? Sepertinya semuanya bisa dimakan! Cepat beri tahu aku!..."  
"... Hahaha Enak banget! Aku suka!" Melihat senyum Sakura yang begitu manis tanpa sadar Sasuke ikut tersenyum, walaupun hanya senyum tipis...  
"Aku enggak mau kasi tahu! Bodoh..."  
" Huuh! Dasar jahat!"  
Tap... Sasuke maju selangkah membuat tubuh Sakura terhimpit tembok dibelakangnya.  
" Sebagai gantinya... akan ku bawakan lagi!"  
Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum, senyum yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada orang lain, kecuali pada Ibunya Uciha Mikoto tersayang, Baka Aniki-nya(tahukan?) Dan Ayahnya Uciha Fugaku.  
BLUSH! Deg deg deg  
'Di-dia, bisa berwajah ramah seperti itu... Padahal Dia selalu iseng padaku,' deg deg deg.  
" Ki-kita harus kembali ke-kelas ..." Kata Sakura tiba - tiba. Saat Sakura melangkah...  
Greeep ...  
"Tunggu !" Ujar Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang kembali datar.  
Sreet... Chuuu... Sa-sa-sasuke mencium Sakuraaa! Sakura hanya diam, tak menolak dan tak membalas, keduanya menutup mata, merasakan ciuman hangat berasa fruit cake! Emerlad bertemu Onxy. sang Emerlad terpesona terasa tersedot dalam pesona sang Uciha bungsu ini, sedangkan sang Onxy terpesona akan keindahan dan kelembutan yang manis dari sang Emerlad. Benar-benar pasangan yang serasi.  
" Aku gak mau kembali tanpa mendapatkan apa pun!"  
"Huh, dasar cowo jahat!" Sakura menyentuh bibirnya dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya sudah ditarik oleh Sasuke.  
' Di-dicium... Ta-tapi, entah kenapa rasanya... Tak seburuk itu..." Akhirnya pasangan sasusaku ini memasuki kelas dan mengikuti pelajaran Kakashi sensei yang hoam.. Merepotkan!(Sikamaru_Nara mode on)  
*skip time*  
Tap... Tap... Kaki jenjang Sakura yang putih mulus itu melangkah ringan di lorong yang sepi, yeah!Nona Sakura yang cantik ini pulang terakhir karena ada tugas piket. Ditengah -tengah langkahnya Sakura melihat sepotong kue cantik berbalur krim putih dengan hiasan coklat yang membuatnya terlihat begitu mengiurkan dimata Sakura.  
"Kenapa ada kue dilorong?! Kelihatannya enak..." Set... set... Tengok kanan, tengok kiri.  
" Sepertinya enggak ada orang! Waktunya makan!" Saat Sakura akan mengambilnya kue itu pun menjauh, Sret... Sakura tetap bersikeras mengambil kue itu, Sret... Sret... Usaha ketiga kalinya pun berhasil. Tapi, saat Sakura berhasil mengambil kue itu ...  
" Kalau begini sih bakal langsung ketahuan!" Kata sang pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama Sasuke.  
"Ah! Ternyata Sasuke ya?... 'Haup" Sahut Sakura sambil memakan kue hasil buruannya.  
"Hhh, kamu ini ... Kalau seperti itu sih, pasti bakal langsung ketahuan sama orang lain! Lagi pula... Kenapa harus disembunyikan?"  
Tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura bergetar  
" Huaaaaa!"  
" Ka-kamu kenapa Saku?" Kata Sasuke panik  
"Wa-waktu SMP... Pertama kalinya aku pacaran, karena cintaku diterima, aku jadi sangat bersemangat. Aku makan kue banyak sekali didepannya, dia jadi shock berat..."  
"... Waktu teman-teman sekelasku mengetahuinya, aku diketawai habis-habisan.. Cewe cantik menonjol sih"

"Makanya sudah ku putuskan. Aku akan menjadi cewek sempurna..."  
" Jangan bercanda!" Bentak Sasuke #oke" sekarang para karakter sudah OOC bangettt!  
"Sa-sasuke..."  
"Cowo sialan! Dirimu... Yang makan kue penuh krim... Sangat ku suka!"  
EHH! Deg! Deg! Deg!  
"S-suka?"  
Blush! Blush!  
"A-ayo pulang!" Kata Sasuke langsung berbalik menutupi semburat tipis dipipi tirusnya.  
'S-sasu... Suka padaku? Kalau seperti ini.. Aku juga... Jadi merasa senang pacaran dengannya...'  
'Tiap hari...'  
" KUE !"  
"Aku bukan kue ..."  
'Aku menantikan saat pertemuan kami...'  
"Makan ini..."  
"Enaak"  
'Bukan hanya karena bisa makan kue enak ini...'  
Click blitz!  
" Sasu! Kenapa di foto?"  
" Habis wajah bodohmu lucu!"  
" Gak boleh! Hapus! Wajahku kotor"  
Syuuuuuu ...  
Ternyata mereka baru sadar akan posisi mereka saat ini, hampir berpelukan hm, yup! sambil duduk wajah mereka hanya dibatasi jarak beberapa senti saja! Weew!  
'Ah! Benar aku... Menyukaimu Uciha Sasuke...'  
Chuuuuup ...  
' Saat aku menyadari perasaanku...'  
Drrt drrt  
"Lho?! Pesan dari Matsuri ..."  
'Aku malah mendapat pesan ini...'  
"Sakura?!"  
" Ini... Bukankah rahasia kita, Sasuke?..."  
"... Pasti Sasuke yang menyebarkannya kan? Ini sudah bukan rahasia..."  
" Tunggu sebentar Saku!" Cegah Sasuke  
" Aku... Sudah bukan pacar Sasuke ..."  
Tess... Tess ... Seketika itu juga mata Sasuke membulat  
"... Selamat tinggal"

Sekarang Sakura sedang berada di sebuah toko kue, lalu memesan berbagai macam kue untuk mengungkapkan rasa kesalnya.

'Ternyata aku cuma terbawa suasana saja, lupakan saja cowo itu! Lagi pula Sasuke pandangannya menusuk dan menakutkan, tapi... Dia juga punya sisi yang baik dan lembut'  
"Sakura!" Seketika itu tubuh sakura menegang.  
"Ah! Ma-matsuri, Temari ..." 'Ba-bagaimana ini?!'  
" Wah, boleh makan sama Sakura...?" Tanya Matsuri dengan mata berbinar.  
" Eh?" Sedangkan Nona Sakura kita hanya bisa ber-Eh ria.  
"... Ternyata Sakura memang suka kue, aku yang mengambil foto ini... Kyaa Manis bangett"  
'Ternyata... Bukan Sasuke! Bukan!' Teriak inner Sakura  
" Hey!" Tiba - tiba terdengar suara baritone, suara yang sangat ingin Sakura dengar saat ini... Suara sang pangeran Uciha Sasuke.  
"Apa yang kamu makan?!" Katanya lagi.  
" S-sasu?!"  
"Sini!"  
"Ehhh" #lihat sodara Nona Sakura ditarik oleh sang Pangeran Ucih-*plaakk*  
dapur ...  
"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Sakura  
" Sudah pasti membuat kue ...kenapa?"  
"Gak cocok!"  
"Kamu selalu makan kue buatanku!"  
" Eh! Buatan Sasu?"  
"Soalnya... Kamu bilang enak, makanya aku... Aku..."  
"...Kalau kamu mau memakannya, jadilah pacarku" ujar Sasuke dalam satu tarikan nafas. Eits! Walaupun membelakangi Sakura, Sakura tetap dapat melihat semburat tipis di wajah sang Uciha, melihat itu bukannya tertawa atau semacamnya, tapi Sakura tersenyum lembut nan meneduhkan.  
"Aku tahu... Habis, hati, tubuh dan Sasuke... Kamu yang membuatku, merasa utuh... "  
Dengan kata - kata itu membuat Sasuke tertegun, belum selesai dengan keterkejutannya Ia sudah dihadiahi keterkejutan lain-?-  
Sakura berbisik " Aku mau jadi pacar mu, pangeranku ... "  
Chuuup ...


End file.
